


That's My Stop! Oh, Yours Too?

by SunnyTimeSadness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, Don't add to other sites, First Date, First Day of School, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Sexuality Crisis, ennoshita is a teasing bastard, first year nishinoya yuu, second year azumane asahi, tumblr special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyTimeSadness/pseuds/SunnyTimeSadness
Summary: On the first day of school, Nishinoya Yuu has to take the bus. All the seats are full, so he is forced to sit beside a taller man, who takes the window seat. They don't talk until the bus stops at Karasuno High.





	That's My Stop! Oh, Yours Too?

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a weird daydream I had on the toilet. Then I was nearing 500 followers on Tumblr (I was actually around 450 but it was growing really fast). So in my slum of not finishing all the 400 follower drawing requests, I decided to get started early on this. This sounds like a huge jerk-off about how many followers I have, so I'll stop.  
Enjoy the story!

Noya looked around again before kneeling to tie his shoe. Today was the first day of school at Karasuno High. He looked back up just in time to see the bus slowing down as it came up to his corner. 

He stepped up to the curb and the bus stopped to open its doors. The driver smiled, which Noya smiled back. With a quick look at the seats, it didn't look like he'd be sitting on his own. All the seats were full with either one or two people. The short boy sighed and made eye contact with an older man. _ I know it isn't the best for me to be sitting beside an adult with how I look, but everyone else is glaring at me. _ Noya reluctantly walked down and sat beside the man, who squeezed himself into the window to make room.

_ At least he's being nice. _ Upon further thoughts, as the bus sped up, Noya wondered why a teacher would be using student transportation. _ Maybe they've always done this and I don't know because I've never been on the bus before _ . The ride was a short one, as the school wasn't that far away and Noya was the last person they had to pick up. A sharp turn nearly caused him to roll onto the teacher, but he kept his balance. _ That would be embarrassing if I fell on him and he turned out to be one of my teachers! _

But the man was wearing the student's uniform and had long hair, which Noya could swear wasn't appropriate for male teachers. _ Holy crap, is he a third year? _ The man sniffled and glanced at him nervously. He quickly looked back out the window. _ If this is how Karasuno is, I don't know how I'm going to survive. _

The bus slows, and Noya realizes they made it to the school. He grabbed his bag and sat up in time for the bus to come to a full stop. The man stood up and waited for Noya to do so as well. When Noya began to walk down the aisle to get out, he heard a grunt and turned around to meet the man face-to-face (or face-to-chest, considering their difference in height).

"Oh," he looked at the floor, his bangs covering his face. "I'm sorry. I just thought you were an elementary school kid."

Noya giggled and continued out, waiting for the man outside. "I get that a lot, somehow. If it's anything, I thought you were a teacher."

The man (or boy, Noya corrected himself) pushed his bangs out of his face again. "I get that a lot. Even in my first year people thought I was a third year. I mean, I probably have the strength of a third year, but still..."

They had reached the front door by now. "Well, I have to go. See you after school?" Noya asked. The boy looked surprised.

"You still want to talk to me?"

"You're the first person here I know."

"T-thank you," the boy blushed and took a half-step away. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Nishinoya Yuu!"

The boy laughed. "What a coincidence - my name is Azumane Asahi!"

_ Oh God, that laugh _. "Yeah, what a coincidence!"

Azumane bowed his head and walked through the doorway to the stairway leading up. _ Man, the back of his head is cute too... _

_ Wait. Why am I thinking about this? _ He knew he was gay, but he'd never thought this way about a boy so quickly before. Maybe it was the misunderstanding or the opposite meaning os their names, but Noya knew he had to stop thinking this way if he wanted to be Azumane's friend. _ Oh well. I'll see him later, so I don't have to worry so soon. _

They did sit together after school too. Small talk was exchanged, from their classes to what clubs they planned on joining.

"I'm in the volleyball club," Azumane declared. Noya smiled.

"Of course you are! You're so tall and muscular so I guessed you did a sport."

Azumane blushed. "Thank you..."

_ From how flustered he gets at comments like that, I don't think people tell him that a lot. Now I feel bad for him _. "Hey, what are your friends like?"

"I don't have many friends, just a few people from my club. They're great people. They're all super smart - well, one of them isn't. She's only in class 2. But the one friend is a setter on the team, the other is a wing spiker with me, and one is the manager. Everyone is crushing on our manager though, so we help keep the creeps away from her. Oh, and-"

At this point, Noya had zoned out of what he was saying and just focused on the way his eyes lit up and his expressions. Too soon, the bus stopped, and it was time for Noya to get off. He interrupted Azumane and apologized before leaving.

"Don't apologize Nishinoya," Azumane excused him. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you, Azumane-san!"

Noya walked out, saying goodnight to the driver as he left.

_ I think I'll join the tennis club. I want to try other sports but they all require tall people. _

The next day rolled around, and so did more conversation. This time Noya wanted to focus on Azumane a little more, as it seemed he never got to talk about himself to anyone. The boy seemed grateful for the thoughts, and Noya was grateful that he talked the whole time. When they reached the school, they stopped in the same doorway as the day before. _ Here goes... _

"Azumane-san, can I call you something else?"

Azumane blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Your last name is a chore to say," Noya blankly stated, which he regretted saying after seeing that it hurt Azumane.

"You want to shorten my name? How about Azu instead."

_ How about your first name. _ No Yuu, stop it. "Yeah, I'll go with Azu-san. Want to call me Noya?"

Azu shook his head. "I don't usually do nicknames, sorry." He walked away before saying goodbye. _ Damnit, I scared him _. Noya promised himself he would stop scaring people away with his bluntness. He put it out of his mind and thought about the tennis tryouts that were happening later that day during lunch.

* * *

A week had passed by now. Noya made the tennis team, though he felt something was missing. He couldn't find the sport fun, and the people on his team picked on him as he was the only first year who hadn't played tennis before.

Just as Noya thought things couldn't get much better for him, Azu asked him for his Snapchat. Noya willingly gave it to him and followed him as soon as he could.

"Azu-san, I didn't think you'd have Snapchat."

"Neither did I."

Noya laughed as Azu realized what he said. "Wait, I mean that it's a surprise even to me that I have it!"

"I know Azu-san," Noya assured him. Feeling confident, he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. He quickly took it away again, trying not to weird him out. Noya watched him push his brown hair out of his face again. "Have you ever considered a haircut?"

Azu jerked his hand down to his lap. "Well, I'm trying to look intimidating. My team is relying on me a lot in matches and I want to scare the other team as much as I can."

_ So cute _... "That's amazing devotion, Azu-san! I can't say the same for my tennis club though. They're picking on me because I'm the only first year who hasn't done the sport before and I suck."

Brown eyes widened. "How about you switch to volleyball!" he paused, embarrassed at how loud he spoke. Noya's heart fluttered.

"Do you really think I'd fit in? That's a sport for tall people."

"Nishinoya, you're so cool that I don't think they would care that you're short," the compliments seemed out of character, but Noya ignored it. "Besides, there's a position in volleyball called the libero. Height doesn't matter, as they aren't an attacker. The libero has the most important role in the sport: to keep the ball in the air. They keep us connected..."

Azu probably said something important, but Noya didn't pay attention. He was too awestruck by his passion for the sport. _ Maybe I will try volleyball _.

Silence overcame them for a moment. Then Azu sighed and tapped his head on the window. "What's up, Azu-san?"

"I don't know how to say this."

Noya placed his hand on Azu's, making the taller look at him. "Whatever you have to say, it's alright."

"I think I might be bisexual," he burst, catching Noya by surprise.

"Why so suddenly?"

"Don't know," Azu started to mumble, making Noya regret saying what he did. "I just thought I could trust you with this for some reason."

Tears welled at the corners of Noya's eyes, causing Azu to gasp. Noya shook his head. "Well, if you wanted something to make you feel like you're normal, I'm gay!"

"Nishinoya, you shouldn't yell those kinds of things!"

"So? If they don't like it they can jump out a window or something." This made Azu gasp again, but they managed to laugh it off before the bus came to a stop. Noya stood up, looking down at Azu. Before he could say goodbye, Azu touched his hand.

"You can call me Asahi if you want."

Noya smiled. On the outside, he appeared calm, but on the inside, he was freaking out. _ He came out to me and now he's saying you can call him by his given name? What if he likes you? _ No, Yuu. He's a year ahead of you, stupid. "Sure, Asahi-san! I'll join your practice tomorrow too!"

* * *

So Noya showed up at the second gym during lunch. He was informed that starting the next week they would begin afternoon practices on Mondays. That was different from what the tennis club had planned, which was afternoon practices on Tuesdays and Fridays. The coach was a grumpy old man whom some players had already left over, but Noya realized all he wanted to do was build the team and bring out their best abilities.

"Hey, Shrimpie," the coach approached him before their practice officially started. Noya had been sitting close to where Asahi was stretching and talking to two other boys in his year. "You're new here."

"Yeah, Asahi-san invited me." Staring the coach in the eye caught the attention of another first year, who stared in disbelief of his actions. "I know what you're going to say, so yes, I will play libero."

The old man scowled and Noya held his look. _ This guy is weird, but I like him _. "My name is Ukai, and you will refer to me as Coach Ukai, understood?"

Noya nodded. "My name is Nishinoya Yuu, I'm from class 1-3."

"Well, Nishinoya Yuu from class 1-3, get to warming up."

Coach Ukai walked away, shouting something to a girl sitting on a bench on the other side of the gym. She nodded and grabbed the cooler beside her bench and walked outside. Noya stood up and walked back to Asahi, shocked by the looks on their faces. The silver-haired boy looked scared with Asahi, while the black-haired one looked impressed.

"Nishinoya, how did you manage to stay like that while talking to Coach?" Asahi asked, shivering. The silver-haired boy piped up.

"Any normal person would be scared out of their mind and would leave right there!"

Noya tilted his head. "Is he really that bad?"

This time the black-haired boy spoke. His voice was deeper than Noya expected. "There were some kids who left after the first practice. Coach Ukai is just that strict and demanding."

"I'm sure he just wants us to be the best we can."

Asahi sighed and put a hand on his shoulder - which Noya definitely didn't panic to - and gestured to his friends. "The worried one is Sugawara Koushi. The other is Sawamura Daichi."

Sawamura scoffed. "'The other one', really?"

Asahi pouted. "Well, Daichi, what did you want me to call you?"

"Anything but that!"

The one introduced as Sugawara smiled gently and faced Noya. "I'm sorry, they always act like this. Say, what's your name?"

_ Didn't you hear it when you were gaping at me a few minutes ago? _ He almost thought of saying it out loud, but he remembered that Sugawara was his senpai, so he replied more politely than he would have liked. "I'm Nishinoya Yuu. I'm in class 1-3."

Sugawara nodded. "You can call me Suga."

Sawamura laughed. "You never let anybody call you by your first name."

"I just met this kid!"

"You call Asahi and I by our first names but we can't call you by yours."

"I can have preferences over who calls me what, you know!"

_ How does Asahi keep up with these guys? They're so lively and open compared to him _ . Speaking of Asahi, he was watching his friends argue with his bashful smile. Noya never noticed, but Asahi wore that smile a lot, and it was cute. _ He's a second year, Yuu! _ He reminded himself yet again. _ But what I would give for those strong, second year hands to cho- _

"Nishinoya, practice is starting soon," Asahi's deep voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "You better be prepared for a lot of running around, especially since you're going to be the libero if you join."

"Y-yes Asahi-san!" He didn't know why he stuttered, but he had. _ I'm not going to last much longer if he keeps being this sexy._ Practice flew by with a breeze, though the first half-hour was awkward with trying to learn everyone's names.

"Hey shortie," a boy with a snarl and hilariously short hair walked up to him, hands in his pockets. "You tryna be the libero?"

"Why you ask?" Noya tried to match his intensity, but he could tell it didn't work as the boy in front of him laughed.

The boy placed a rough hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm not as mean as I was trying to be. I-"

"_That _was you trying to be mean? I've seen a smiling baby do better," said a voice behind Noya. He turned around to meet a (surprise surprise) taller boy with dark brown hair and tired eyes.

"Ennoshita, I'm trying to be cool!"

Noya stepped away from them which caused Ennoshita to look at him. "Hey, I'm sorry about him. His name is Tanaka Ryunosuke, and I'm Ennoshita Chikara."

Noya smiled and subconsciously stepped closer to Asahi. "I'm Nishinoya Yuu, Asahi-san here brought me to try for libero."

Asahi turned around at the mention of his name. "You doing alright?" His face was warm as it always was, which made Noya smile wide. They didn't notice, but Ennoshita raised a slender eyebrow to their interactions.

"Yep! Don't worry about me Asahi-san."

"I just want to make sure you're not overwhelmed by anything."

This made Noya feel tingly - a good tingle. He softly punched Asahi's arm. "You know I'll be alright."

* * *

A week had passed. Noya had decided to join the team as their libero. Though he found the practices were painful to get through, he was glad Asahi was there with him. Ever since he joined the team he felt that Asahi was leaning closer when speaking, going out of his way to spend time with him, and being kinder to him than anyone else on the team - save for their senpai. One day when the team was cleaning up after practice Ennoshita approached him.

"Nishinoya, can I ask you a question? Or tell you an observation, really."

"Dude, you're my friend. You don't have to ask," this made Noya suspicious. _Crap, does he think I like Asahi? I do, but what if he's homophobic?_

Ennoshita scratched the back of his neck. "Well, Azumane-senpai hasn't been hanging out with his friends much. Whenever they're wondering where he is, he's with you."

_Dodge any suspicion that I like him_. "Well, they need to stop being so possessive. I'm a new friend of his, of course he wants to spend time with me."

The tired boy picked up a ball that rolled near him and placed it in the cart nearby. "He talks about you a lot when you're not around. When you're in the room with him he always stares at you and makes excuses to get close."

"Really?"

Ennoshita nodded. He looked at where the second-years spoke together and Noya followed his gaze. Sawamura and Sugawara were talking together. Asahi wasn't talking with them, instead, he was staring right at Noya. _Let's mess with him, it's funny to see his reactions!_ But it seemed like Ennoshita already had that same idea, as he smirked and put his hand on his hips.

"Hey Azumane-senpai, are you checking out a first-year? You don't want rumours that you're into kids floating around, do you?" Then Ennoshita whispered to Noya. "He was staring at your butt, if you couldn't tell."

Noya blushed and forced his face into his hands. "Am I dreaming?" He said out loud before realizing it. He looked up to Ennoshita laughing and Asahi apologizing.

"Nishinoya, do you like Azumane-senpai? Because it's so obvious that he likes you."

_Fuck it_. "Yes," he quietly confirmed. "I have a massive crush on Asahi-san."

Ennoshita placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Good luck."

He didn't realize what he meant at first, but by the look in his eyes, Noya knew that Ennoshita expected him to ask Asahi out. He took the challenge and planned to do so tomorrow in the change room. _Ask him to stay a bit later after practice with me and we'll be all alone in the room. It's perfect_.

* * *

The perfect excuse to stay later was there: Asahi was not the best at serving. He wants to get better as part of his plan to look intimidating to their opponents. Noya would ask their captain and Asahi if they could stay late. However, as soon as practice was over, Asahi approached him first.

"Nishinoya, want to go for ice cream together? It's my treat," he mumbled something else.

"Asahi-san, you need to speak up!"

Asahi shook his head and apologized. Noya heard Ennoshita and Tanaka chuckle together, obviously at the scene going down. The long-haired boy tightened his ponytail and cleared his throat. "It's my treat, as your senpai. You're settling into the position really well."

_Oh, there goes my plan, but damn this is better_. "Thank you, Asahi-san! Let's do that."

As Noya walked over to his friends he was met with suggestive looks and a slap on the shoulder from Tanaka. "I bet you'll settle into another position really well, Noya-san," whispered Tanaka.

"Ryuu!" Noya blushed. "Take it back!"

The friends all laughed together and went to the club room to change. Noya had finished before Asahi so he stuck around to wait as everyone else left. Asahi apologized for being slow and they went off in the opposite direction of Sakanoshita. The ice cream parlour had a sign in the window notifying customers that they would be closing in a week for the cold season. Noya pouted.

"Just because it's cold outside doesn't mean they have to stop."

"I guess they just don't get enough business to keep open."

"I'd come in every day!"

Asahi laughed that laugh that made Noya's knees weak. "You'd get sick, silly!"

They ordered and sat at a small booth. They were the only ones in the store aside from the three people working there. Asahi had gotten a classic chocolate ice cream and Noya got a root beer float. When their treats arrived they ate in mostly silence until Asahi reached across the table to touch his hand.

"You have floor burn on your hand." The way the wing spiker was staring at him made him flutter, then he nearly melted when he realized how small his hands were compared to his senpai's. "I could never be the libero."

_Flirt but don't make it obvious_. "You're the perfect wing spiker, Asahi-san! You're so strong, your hands are _huge_ and you do wonders with them. Rolling around on the floor is just something you couldn't do."

Asahi pulled his hand back and played with his bangs. "Nobody's ever said that about my hands before - at least not in a good light. They mainly say they're too big to do anything with or too strong to hold delicate things."

_I wonder how they'd hold me_. He watched the long-haired boy take the last bite of his ice cream and sigh as if he craved to eat more. "Asahi-san, do you want the rest of mine?"

This made him heat up and place his face in his hands. "I have an idea, but it's too stupid and embarrassing."

_Oh?_"Nothing is too embarrassing to me, Asahi-san."

"Drink some." Asahi demanded in a deep voice. _It scared Noya but also aroused him in a strange way_. Noya placed his lips seductively around the straw and took a deep sip. The boy in front of him smiled as he pulled off. "Lean over the table, please."

Noya did so, and Asahi met him halfway. The wing spiker's lips were sticky with chocolate but pressed with soft longing. The moment was over too soon, and Asahi smiled.

"Tasty!" Then he opened his eyes wide in shock. "Shit, did I just do that?"

As he panicked, Noya got up and sat beside him. "Hey, it's okay Asahi-san. It's okay!"

"_How_ is it okay? I kissed you!" Asahi's voice strained to stay clear. "I don't even know if you like me back and it's bad to kiss people without permission and-"

Noya cut him off with another kiss. The tension built up in the older's body left as he sank into the smaller boy. This kiss lasted a little longer and tasted a little sweeter. Noya pressed deeper and swiped his tongue along Asahi's lips.

"You're okay Asahi, I'm here." Noya soothed him and ran a hand along his broad shoulders. "If you weren't confident that I like you back you wouldn't have done that."

"I know, and it makes me not act on things much," Asahi slumped into Noya's slender shoulder. "But you make me want to take risks."

_Nobody's ever said anything like that to me before_. Without any words, he threw himself over Asahi in a comforting embrace. "Hey, let's go home."

They paid for their treats and headed into the night, which had gotten much darker since they entered the parlour. They headed in the direction of Noya's home - even though he had to take a bus he didn't live that far away. Asahi questioned how he would get home, Noya invited him to stay over for the night without any thought.

_Wait_, it hit him after offering. _Didn't we just confess our love for each other and now we'll be staying in the same room for the night by ourselves?_ "Asahi, are you really okay staying over tonight? You don't have any overnight things."

The giant yawned. "Don't care. Too sleepy."

_Awe, he's cute when he's tired_. They reached Noya's house in about a half-hour and Noya unlocked the door to get in. Asahi looked like he was ready to pass out.

"I'm sorry. Practice was brutal and ice cream makes me sleepy. I thought it was a cute date spot so it was worth it, right?"

Noya reached up and pulled his hair out of its little ponytail. "Let's just go to bed, alright?"

"The same bed?" Asahi froze.

"Only if you want to!" Noya winked, to which Asahi blushed and looked away. "Asahi, I'm joking."

Asahi was still caught on it. "I mean I do want to share a bed but that would be awkward since we both like each other and we're not dating. And one of us would have to take the couch put here otherwise or something-"

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

The question flew out of Noya's mouth. He didn't regret saying it: this moment was all-or-nothing for them. Asahi stopped talking and looked around for a second before taking a deep breath.

"Yuu, I love you, so of course."

The fire burning in Noya's chest swelled higher as the second-year spoke, and reached its capacity when he realized he was called "Yuu". _To be fair, I dropped the "san" for him without warning_. Without thinking Noya grabbed Asahi's hand and dragged him up to his room. He could hear the protests but he didn't care.

"See that Asahi? My bed is big enough for both of us," Noya whispered. Asahi turned red at the comment and kissed his new boyfriend's forehead.

"You're so energetic."

"You love me though."

"I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Some stuff with the school bus might be confusing with how the world of Haikyuu works. I did not plan that out beforehand, so I'm sorry for confusing anyone. I'm also bad at endings, so sorry if it's wonky I just wanted to finish it because it's been a week and if I take longer I feel like it'll become a 600 special lol.  
Anyway, thank you for reading, and be sure to check out my Tumblr @a-asahiprotectionsquad!


End file.
